


Improvise + More Goodbyes

by impossiblepluto



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 Improvise, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblepluto/pseuds/impossiblepluto
Summary: Goodbyes don't get easier. 3x01 Improvise





	Improvise + More Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet makes a tiny reference my other story "When You Find You" (which is a 2x23 MacGyver + MacGyver episode tag) it's not necessary to read that one, but I'm kind of proud of it, and shamelessly promoting it.  
> A couple other things:  
> 1\. I am not a fan of James MacGyver. I'm glad that Mac is not putting up with his crap. I'm glad Leanna kind of told him off  
> 2\. I can't believe Jack would tell Mac to put aside his "personal BS" with his dad, or tell him that "he owes it to the world to work for the Phoenix."   
> 3\. I don't think Mac would leave without saying goodbye, at least to Jack

Mac leaned gingerly against the car that they had very nearly died in. He covered a wince, carefully crossed his arms, supporting his ribs. Leanna would be their ex-fil after she made the trade for Oversight so they were in for a bit a wait.

Jack was right. Mac had missed this. He'd missed Jack, and living on the edge and the crazy stunts they pulled off to save the world. It would be easy to go home to the Phoenix, until he remember Oversight. He couldn't try to make nice with the man. He didn't wish him harm, but he couldn't pretend that he wasn't angry. The man had walked away for years, no explanation, no apology, and no remorse. So, no, as much as he wanted to, Mac couldn't go back to the Phoenix, not now, and maybe not ever.

Doesn't mean he didn't want to. Doesn't mean that leaving didn't hurt.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he wanted to make the most of the time he had with Jack. To feel normal again for a few minutes.

"You know, I think I just won," Mac said with a half-grin.

"Won what?" Jack asked.

"I said, that if you ever went rogue I could track you down in like a day."

"Well, this doesn't count," Jack sputtered, gesturing with his hand.

"Oh, it definitely counts," Mac said with a full grin now.

"First of all, this whole thing with Merak, it's been going on for a week. So you already lost."

"Yeah, but Jack, I wasn't even called in until today." Mac said, intentionally trying to rile his friend.

"And second," Jack continued as if Mac hadn't said anything. "It's not like I was trying to hide my identity. I wanted you to find me."

"In fact," Mac mused. "I am way under my estimated time."

"Third," Jack said, ticking off his fingers, not listening to Mac. "You didn't even do any of the leg work yourself. If anything Phoenix tracked me down and they sure didn't do it in a day."

"In a full twenty-four hours, I could have caught you twice," Mac continued.

"You can't just walk in here and expect to take credit for bringing me in."

"But, I did bring you in."

"Also, since I didn't really go rogue, and actually wanted you to find me, I think I won this match because I outmaneuvered the baddies, the Phoenix, and got you to come in," Jack was getting more riled up by the moment.

"Okay, we'll call this one a draw." Mac laughed, and tried to cover up a grimace when it pulled at his ribs.

"A draw?! Oh no, brother, this was a Jack Dalton win, fair and square." Jack paused, a curious expression crossing his face. He gave a soft half laugh. "But you are good, I'll give you that. You almost distracted me enough that I forgot you got dragged by a car. "

Mac rolled his eyes. "I'm fine."

Jack continued, reaching for Mac's shirt. "I saw you wince. What's hurting? Your ribs?"

Mac batted his hands away. "Jack, I'm fine."

"You think I'm going to let you head back to Nigeria without looking you over?"

Mac looked up in surprise. "I-- how-- how did you know?"

Jack gave a sad smile. "I've been watching your back a long time, kid. I've figured out your tells, when you're hiding stuff. Injuries, or other things you don't want to tell me."

"I'm not hurting."

"Well, you can open up your shirt and show me then."

Mac sighed and unbuttoned his shirt. Jack pushed it aside, bruising already starting along both sides of Mac's ribs. Jack pressed carefully along each rib with the heel of his hand. Mac winced a few times but didn't feel the sickening grating that would accompany broken ribs.

"Might be one or two cracked ones here, but nothing's displaced." Jack said as Mac shrugged back into his shirt. "You keep an eye out for internal bleeding, make sure getting dragged like that didn't mess up your insides."

"You could come with, keep an eye on me."

"Someone needs to," Jack groused half-heartedly. "But I think I'm probably in a little trouble right now. Don't know if I should be dropping off the grid again this soon."

They were quiet as Mac buttoned his shirt.

"When are you leaving?"

"I'll debrief and then catch the first flight out of LAX."

Jack nodded. "Were you gonna tell anyone or just disappear?"

Mac shrugged, not making eye contact. "I really didn't want to go through the whole goodbye thing again. I was going to leave a note."

"Listen to me," Jack said, waiting til Mac looked up to continue. "I'm sorry for what I said a few minutes ago, about you owing it to the world to come back. It was selfish. I want you back. I miss you, Mac. Letting you go was the hardest thing I've ever done. And doing it again…" Jack blinked hard. "But what I said last time still stands. You go. You find what you need. I'll be here."

"Jack," Mac looked at him earnestly, he felt his own eyes prickling. "Thank you."

Mac was envious of the way Jack expressed his feelings so openly. He never had to guess about how much Jack cared about him. He wished he could do the same for the man he loved like a--father. He'd voiced this only once, months ago, before he left. But still, even in his own head, he had trouble expressing this level of vulnerability. And maybe, he wanted to give Jack more credit than that. How do you tell someone you love them like a father when the only father you ever knew neglected and abandoned you. There was a lot of baggage there. It was too much to unpack right now. 

"You sure you don't want to spend one night in town? Go back to the house, have everyone over, a fire and beer on the deck like old times?"

Mac paused. He did. He really wanted to do that but he shook his head. "I think that would be too hard. I'm not sure I could walk away after that. And I need to." Mac paused. "I miss everyone. A lot. But I really am happy in Nigeria with Nasha. And I think that's where I need to be right now."

"Hey, brother, if you're happy, I'm happy. Will you do me a favor and actually follow through on your promise for regular check ins this time? I'm tired of having to commandeer satellites whenever I want to check up on you."

Mac laughed. "You could visit."

"Oh I will. But maybe you should run that by Nasha first. Women don't like the in-laws dropping in unannounced."

Mac blushed. "It's not that serious."

"Looked pretty serious on the imaging." Jack said with a grin.

Mac blushed harder and changed the topic. "Maybe don’t mention anything about me leaving until after?"

"You should probably still write that note. I don't think anyone is going to take your leaving again very well."

Mac blinked rapidly. "I would tell them, Jack, I just… I can't."

"You don't have to justify yourself to me, or anyone else. We're your family. When you work this out and come home, we'll be here." Jack swallowed hard. He could hear the helicopter approaching. He pulled Mac into a hug. "And even if you decide it's not home anymore. We're still your family. We'll still be here."


End file.
